Paradoris
Paradoris also spelled Paradorese is the main language of the nation of Paradora and it's overseas dependencies and colonies. It is a Romance language based off of latin and has many similarities to her sister languages. Today, almost 80 million people speak Paradoris over the Paradora Empire, making it the 11th most spoken language. =Alphabet and Grammar= Alphabet Aa (ah) - ah, or ae Bb (beh) - b Cc (che) - ch, or s, or k Dd (deh) - d Ee (ae) - ae, or ee, or eh Ff (feh) - f Gg (Kha) - kh, or g Hh (heta) - glottal stop Ii (ee) - ee, or i Jj (ha) - h or w Kk (kah) - k (less vibration of vocal cords than in english) Ll (la) - l Mm (em) - m Nn (en) - n Ññ (eña) - ny Oo (oh) - oh, or aw Pp (peh) - p Qq (key) - k Rr (reh) - r Ss (seh) - s Tt (tuo) - t Uu (ew) - ew, or uh Vv (veh) - v X (kheta) - kh Y (yoh) - y, or ee Z (zeh) - z, or ts Diphthongs ae- ee ai- ie au- aw aeu- ue ea- ay ei- ay et- ay eu- ew eau - ow oi- oi ou- oew oeu- oiew ua- wah ue- weh ui- wee uo- woh qua- kah que- key qui- kee quo- kwoh sh- sh zh- zh e is silent at the end of a word, to make a final e sound it must be joined to create either an et or ei. è or é is pronounced at the end of a word, even if not joined with a t or i, but è is unstressed. t is silent at the end of a work, to make a final t sound it must be followed with preceding t or an e. =Pronouns= Subject Pronouns I- Jú You (informal)- Tou You (formal)- Voi He- Il She- Ila We- Nosal They (masculine)- Ilese They (feminine)- Ilase You all (informal)- Tousse You all (formal)- Voise Object Pronouns Me- Jé You (informal)- Té You (formal)- Vé Him- Lo Her- Láo Us- Nos Them (masculine)- Lose Them (feminine)- Láos You all (informal)- Tés You all (formal)- Vés Possessive Pronouns My- Mes (pronounced mey) Your (informal)- Tio Your (formal)- Vio His- Lio Hers- Lia Our- Na Their (masculine)- Lios Their (femine)- Lias You all's (informal)- Tios You all's (formal)- Vios =Conjugations= Jú- o Tou- as,es,is Il,Ila,Voi- a,e,i Nosal- amós,emós Tousse,Ilese,Ilase,Voise- an,en,in =Structure= Gender In Paradoris all words have gender as in many other languages, there are feminine and masculine nouns. Feminine nouns end in a, and masculine nouns either don't end in a vowel, or end in e,i,o,or u. Adjetives have to match in gender and in number to the noun they describe, for example in the phrase un pomiro means one apple, if there were more tn one apples then the phrase would be unos pomiros. Another phrase, una éida, means one house, the phrase unas éidas, mean some houses. Articles There are two main articles in Paradoris. Un/Una (a), and Li/La (the), and their plural forms, Unos/Unas and Lis/Las. Examples include Li autómobil, Lis autómobiles, and La éida, Las éidas. Cases Paradorese has four cases wich are used on nouns. The first case is the Nominatvie, and used on the subject noun of the sentence, it is the dictionary form. The second case is the Daitive, it is used when directly talking to a noun. Such as if you were to say the name of the person you are talking to. The Genetive case shows possesion. It would be used f you were saying Andrea's flowers, this case could be bypassed by saing flowers of Andrea. The last case is the Accussative, and it is used on the object of the sentence. Each case has its own ending. Nominative- Dictionary form Daitive- take off vowel if ends in one and add "eas", take off end vowel if there is one. Genative- take off vowel if ends in one and add "a", if ends in a add "ai" Accussative- take off vowel if ends in one and add "e", unless it ends in an "a", then take off "a" and add "eu". So the word "pomiro" for apple becomes either pomireas, pomira, or pomire depending on how the word is used in the sentence. The name Disimón becomes either Disimóneas, Disimona, or Disimóne. And the name Marsala becomes either Marsaleas, Marsalai, or Marsaleu. Plural forms There only three rules for making words plural. When a word doesn´t end in a vowel, just add es. When a does word ends in a vowel just add s. Examples are autómobiles and éidas. The last rule is barely used, in words such as ríses (rice), where there are two syllables of es or is or as, etc., to make the word plural, add ai. So the plural form of ríses is rísesai (pronounced ree-es-eye) =Dictionary= Incomplete List Numbers One- Uneo Two- Duo Three- Trí Four- Cuatórs Five- Sínse Six- Seis Seven- Sientos Eight- Oeíc (oh eych) Nine- Deívet (dee vey) Ten- Deícet (dee sey) Eleven- Unséoset (oon say oe sey) Twelve- Daséoset Thriteen- Triéoset Fourteen- Cuartéoset Fifteen- Sinséoset Sixteen- Seisóset Seventeen- Sientséoset Eighteen- Oéoset Nineteen- Deivéoset Twenty- Daset (da sey) Twenty One- Daset con uneo Twenty Two- Daset con duo Twenty Three- Daset con trí Twenty Four- Daset con cuartórs Twenty Five- Daset con sínse Twenty Six- Daset con seis Twenty Seven- Daset con sientos Twenty Eight- Daset con oeích Twenty Nine- Daset con deívet Thirdy- Tríset (tree sey) Fourty- Cuatórset Fifty- Sínset Sixty- Seiset Seventy- Sienset Eighty- Oeíset Ninety- Deíveset Words a, an- un, una able- oper about- fierra actor, actress- loder, loderstra ad- reneuncmente affectionate- conteño, conteña after- pretére afternoon- maríd ago- abnés+ time expression to agree- congreír air- eir all- totus almost- entaira alone- secere already- yame also- morsé always- juquet amusing- divéro, divéra and- e animal- bistrete another- alés apartment- damerna, Cuartera apple- pomiro April- Abrile arm- brasa around here- hácè to arrive- advéntir art- artéfè artistic- artéfic, artéfico to ask for- siscír at- in athletic- lusmisto, lusmista attractive- adverto, adverta August- Aguste aunt- tao autumn- autone back- spaldé bad- malso, malsa banana- platíno bank- banque bargain- caríne baseball- beisbole basement- subrerda basketball- basquitbole bathroom- lavadérstra to be- estí, past version- equisti beach- placé beans- érecott bear- orsíne because- quo bed- camile bedroom- camierda to begin- aggredír behind- subrés behind of- subrés da to believe- confedír beside- prepar best- li, la mecor better- mecor city- vila club- tálè community- urblís gulf- gulféo to love- amír, velétar of- da maddam- calíga more- magnite, magnita river- riú Sir- calígo Sun- Solí Category:Languages Category:FFD